User blog:Arigarmy/Thank You
It's 10:30 PM for me right now, and I have just been promoted to Admin. I have been here for a little over a year, and when I first came, I never really expected myself to rise above anything above say a chat mod, something I still didn't really expect to get. But now I'm on the top of the top and probably one of the most influential users in this wiki right now. I mean, I've led the Reconstruction after the falling out of many admins, most of them leaving and right now with my inclusion, only reduced to about two or three active right now. Even though that's bad, I'm still trying to make things work and having our management, production, and content be as quality as quality can be. Mostly this is just me cheering on, but I couldn't really get anywhere without you guys. Really, I was really unable to go anywhere onward with any form of promotion just by myself. My effort alone wasn't enough, but with the aid of much support from users and friends throughout the wiki, I was able to get where I am today. But my """""""career""""""" wasn't really perfect either. I got demoted as Chat Mod in January over some menial drama, and in my opinion that drama was probably the best thing that ever happened to me rather than not getting demoted. When I was demoted, my presence grew greater than just a standalone chat mod, I was seen as more a vigilante wise man who was actually just a remorseless fifteen year old child behind a dying laptop. I was repromoted as a Discussions Mod back in July/August after forming a big Viva La Revolucion! after viewing the current administrators as disobeying and outright ignoring the Rules and Guidelines. They were way more pessimistic than before, hell, they didn't even want to be in this place anymore? Even though I hate being cited as the cause, I was said to be the ringmaster who organized the events and gave a big ol' slap across the face on what was right and humane. After that point, it was now creating new rules, revising old rules, and attempting to put this place back in it's former glory. Am I perfect? A goody two-shoes? Hell no. '''I regret doing a lot of things I've did, even if they were listed under the name of good/justice/blah blah blah. I know my weakness as being remorseless and somewhat unforgiving, and for all I try I can't seem to get rid of it. '''At least I'm not trying to say I'll change as a person 100% for it. So now it's today. Promotion, praise, all that jazz. "A-A-A-A-Ari, what do you plan to do as Admin tho?" Same thing I've been doing for the past few months. Try to revise some old rules, come up with new ones, now I can actually manage the wiki itself in general. I do have a huge plan that may involve the community in a big project to try and reshape the wiki, get some fancy stuff installed, make it more neat. God knows the chat wants Multi-PMs. But back to the main part, you guys. I don't even have to be specific on who I'm thanking, you all did at least one thing. You all, when put together, can put the wiki in a positive movement in an instant. If we can keep working together, commoner with administrator, we can understand each other unlike the previous months of cluelessness. Without you guys, we wouldn't be here. The Reconstruction Arc of DBFW Lore (surprised that's still a meme. I wonder if anyone will try to record the "Arcs" of our history here) is still underway, and we have a long way to go to get back to the overmemed glory days and beyond. ' Thank You. Truly. Without you individuals keeping hope and striving to keep this place up, we would've already broken down and quit ages ago. You guys are the best, whether you're a user, a moderator, or an admin. You're all 10/10. Here's to keeping the train going.' Category:Blog posts